Miracles
by I am Lu
Summary: Christmas fic. A lot can happen in three years. People can die, fall in love, get married, and even have a miracle or two. Yusei x Aki/Akiza, Jack x Mikage/Mina, minor Rally x Ruka/Luna.
1. Chapter 1

Lucarly: Wheee, a new story. I'll try my best to get it finished before Christmas, so updates should be often since there's about six chapters.

Aki: Lucky us.

Lucarly: Yeah, lucky you, but not lucky me. That's al lot of writing to do in less than 20 days. Plus, I have to try and complete "Oyasumi Nasai".

Aki: Boo hoo. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Lucarly: Mhm. A few (actually, a lot of) things you should know before you read:

-This story starts a day before Christmas, about three years after the whole Signer ordeal is over.

-Every chapter is in a new character's POV.

-Jack and Yusei have managed to "fix" their relationship, and are now friends again.

-The social hierarchy of Satellite and Neo Domino has, for the most part, fallen.

-Yusei and Aki are married and live with the twins in their mansion.

-Jack and Mikage are dating and have their own apartment.

-Yusei and Aki's "crimes" have essentially been pardoned by Security.

* * *

**Miracles - Chapter 1**

**Rua's POV**

* * *

_It was a perfectly normal, absolutely nothing special day._

_Kinda like one of those days you wish something exciting or different would happen._

_But, as they always say: "Be careful what you wish for."_

_There was a knock no the door, and Aki left her book to go answer it._

_Waiting at the entrance was someone from Security._

_"Is something wrong officer?" she questioned in her normal, apathetic voice._

_"Hai, I'm afraid there is...Why don't you step out here with me for a moment..." suggested the officer._

_Aki cocked her eyebrow suspiciously but did as the officer asked, shutting the door behind them._

_Ruka and I glanced at each other, but didn't say anything and continued with what we were doing._

_Aki was outside with the officer for a few minutes, before she stepped back inside, looking rather pale._

_"Hai...Thank you for stopping by...I'll be sure to tell them." said Aki weakly, closing the door and leaning against it, as if she were defeated._

_"Is something wrong Aki-chan?" asked Ruka with concern._

_Aki stared at the Ruka blankly, not responding. She then went upstairs and called for her husband, Yusei._

_They came down together, whispering to each other as they approached us - both looking ill._

_"What's going on, huh?" I asked, starting to feel worried._

_"Rua...Ruka...We need to talk..." said Yusei calmly, sitting down on the couch alongside Aki._

_Ruka and I quickly dropped whatever we were doing and left to go sit with the married couple._

_"Yusei...Please, tell us...What's happened?" begged Ruka, panic in her voice._

_Yusei remianed silent for a moment, struggeling to find the right words to say._

_"Just tell them. Don't make it worse than it already is." said Aki darkly, hanging her head as she spoke._

_Yusei nodded to her and cleared his throat._

_"This morning...Your parents left to go on another business trip by plane...and..." began Yusei, biting his lip._

_Seeing Yusei so nevervous made me worried - He ha never acted like this before. He always had such a calm composure..._

_"A-And what? Did something happen?" I asked, my voice trembling a bit._

_Yusei took in a big breath and continued;_

_"A few hours ago...That plane...crashed." he finished._

_I could hear Ruka let out a chilling, tearful cry upon hearing the news and see Aki bring her into a comforting hug. In that instant, my mind went numb. My hands started shaking uncontrollably and I could feel my stomach churn unpleasantly, as my eyes filled with hot tears._

_"C-Crashed? I-It must be some joke! T-T-There's no way..." I sobbed, my whole body now shaking._

_Yusei put his arm around me tightly and pulled me into his chest._

_"G-Gomen nasai." he said._

* * *

I screamed, waking up in a cold sweat.

I breathed heavily, wiping my eyes away of tears.

It had been eight months since the crash, and this was the first dream I had of that awful day.

I stood up and stretched, before quickly heading downstairs, still in my pajamas.

A lot had changed since then. Ruka and I both had to go into therapy, though I got out of it two month's after I started; Which my therapist found amazing, saying that children never usually recovered from the death of their parents that quickly.

It wasn't that I didn't miss my mom and dad - It's just that I didn't know them very well. There was no huge...attachment.

Ruka, however, is still in therapy.

After the day of the crash, Ruka became mute.

She stopped eating for awhile, and didn't respond to anyone - as if she were in her own world.

It really scared everyone. Yusei and Aki had to keep a close eye on her since they feared she would try to commit suicide. I knew Ruka better than that though. But, I didn't protest since it was better to be safe than sorry.

Luckily, Ruka's condition took a turn for the better.

After Yusei and Aki went to court and gained legal guardianship over us, Ruka began to eat and drink again and started responding to people in nodding her head "yes" or shaking her head "no". It wasn't anything big, but we considered it a miracle.

She still doesn't talk though. Even to her therapist.

Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, I could smell the delicious scent of breakfast. I wandered over into the kitchen, where Aki was busily cooking over the stove.

"Ohayou Aki-chan." I said happily, sitting down at the table.

"Ohayou," said Aki plainly ", How did you sleep?"

"Well, I had a nightmare." I said thoughtfully.

"About what?"

I remained silent.

"...The day my parents died." I confessed after a moment.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"I see."

Then, as if on cue, Ruka walked into the kitchen and sat beside me.

"Ohayou Ruka - Are you feel well this morning?" asked Aki, glancing back back at her.

Ruka nodded.

"That's good," said Aki, returning to her cooking ", breakfast is almost ready."

"What did you make?" I asked her curiously.

"Eggs and steamed rice." said Aki flatly.

"It smells delicious." said Yusei, entering the room.

Upon hearing his voice, Aki immediately stopped cooking and turned to face him.

"Ohayou, anata." she said, kissing Yusei briefly on the lips.

I turned away - I was never a fan of them getting all mushy with each other. Though, this had become a tradition for Yusei and Aki. Every morning, Yusei or Aki would drop whatever they were doing when one would enter the room and share a quick kiss after exchanging greetings.

"Ohayou - Why are you making breakfast anyway?" asked Yusei as Aki turned back to the stove.

"It's Christmas Eve, so...I thought it would be nice..." said Aki, her voice trailing off.

"It's wonderful - Arigatou." said Yusei, kissing her on the cheek before joining Ruka and I at the table.

Aki then prepared each of us a bowl of rice mixed with the eggs and sat down with us as we began to eat.

As we were finishing up though, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I cried exuberantly, jumping out my chair and rushing to the door.

I quickly opened it, and was surprised to see Jack there.

"Ah! O-Ohayou, Jack." I said, feeling slightly nervous from seeing him them stand there. Jack had always been a rather intimidating person.

"Ohayou. Is Yusei here?" asked Jack.

"Ohayou, Jack. What brings you here?" asked Yusei, entering the room.

"I was hoping to talk to you."

"You could've talked to Yusei tonight when you and Mikage came over for dinner." said Aki, coming up beside Yusei and crossing her arms.

Aki and Jack had never really gotten along. I wasn't quite sure why, but I didn't want to ask.

"I know; But I wanted to talk to Yusei when...Mikage wasn't around."

"Naze?" asked Yusei, cocking his eyebrow.

"You see...I'm looking for advice since you've been married to Aki for...how long is now?" asked Jack.

"It'll be ten months at the beginning of January." replied Yusei.

"Right, ten months. Well, I'm looking for advice on marriage since...I plan on proposing to Mikage tomorrow." finished Jack.

Yusei and Aki stared at Jack for a brief moment before Yusei chuckled and gave Jack a supportive smile.

"I see - Congratulations. What do want advice on?"

"Proposing." said Jack bluntly.

"Hm. Nervous?" asked Yusei

"Hai."

"I was too. She said yes though, and that's all that matters to me." said Yusei, putting his arm around Aki's shoulder and pulling her in closer, to which Aki seemed to be completely oblivious to, since she only continued to glare at Jack.

"How did you do it?" asked Jack.

Yusei shrugged.

"I just...took her aside some place where there was no on else but us and told her how much I loved her...Then got on one knee, presented her a ring, and asked her to marry me."

"You make it sound easy."

"It is when you think about it. Do you have a ring?"

"Not yet."

"Little late, don't you think?" said Aki coldly.

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, but refused to lose his temper.

"I realize; I was planning on leaving to get one after I visited."

"Do you know what you're getting her?"

"N-no, I don't." confessed Jack.

"Hm." Mumbled Aki, turning her head away.

Yusei shot Aki a quick glare before looking back at Jack.

"You can borrow Aki if you'd like her to help you find something." suggested Yusei.

Now Aki was the one glare at Yusei, yet, she didn't protest.

Jack cast his gaze over at Aki, looking suspicious.

"...Actually, some help would be great..." said Jack simply.

* * *

**Translations**

Hai - Yes

Gomen Nasai - I'm sorry

Ohayou - Good morning

Anata - Dear/Darling

Arigatou - Thank you

Naze - Why?

* * *

Lucarly: So that's the end of chapter one. Certain parts were a little more tragic than what I normally write (Ex: The death of the twin's parents.) but it gives the story some nice conflict, yes? Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.

Aki: I didn't. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucarly: So, here comes Chapter two at you. Yay, that rhymed.

Aki: You are an odd person.

Lucarly: I hear that a lot.

Aki: It's no wonder you do. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Miracles - Chapter 2**

**Jack's POV**

* * *

"...Actually, some help would be great..." I said, my gaze set on Aki.

Though Aki and I never really got along well, her guidance on picking out a ring for Mikage might prove to be quite useful.

Aki stared at me incredulously, surprised that I had accepted Yusei's suggestion.

"Right - You'll help Jack, won't you Aki?" said Yusei in a gentle yet pressuring tone of voice as he cast his eyes over at her.

Aki remained silent for a moment, only staring back at him. Despite her stubborn personality and dislike for me, I knew her answer would be "Yes" - Aki would do nearly anything that Yusei asked her to do.

"...Sure. Just let me just get dressed." said Aki, leaving his side and going upstairs.

After Aki left, Yusei turned back to me and gave an apologetic smile.

"Please excuse her. She's-" began Yusei before I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it Yusei, I understand. Aki and I never rubbed each other the right way." I said flatly.

Yusei only nodded and looked away.

What most everyone believed Aki's and my relationship to be was a clash of different opinions - Which wasn't really true. The reason Aki had such a distaste for me, I believe, was the fact that I had once knowingly betrayed Yusei. Yusei had eventually forgiven me for it, but Aki was never able to - Which I found somewhat odd, since Aki was not even come into Yusei's life yet when I had gone against him.

Though, I guess it all just goes to show how much she loves him. Overall, Yusei and Aki were a nearly a perfect match for each other. They seemed happy together too. And ever since the pair got married, both had mellowed out a lot.

After a few minutes passed, Aki finally came down the stairs; dressed in a short, dark red skirt with a pair a of heels to match, along with black tights and a black jacket.

"You look nice Aki - Will you be warm enough?" asked Yusei with concern in his voice.

"Hai." she said calmly, kissing him on the cheek before standing next to me.

Yusei smiled gently at her and then turned to me.

"Make sure she stays safe." he said straightforwardly.

I nodded. Aki only rolled her eyes, obviously embarrassed by Yusei's protectiveness over her, and mumbled "Let's go" to me.

* * *

It never snowed a whole lot in the Winters of Neo Domino; At most, the there would only be a thin layer of snow, but the streets usually just stayed slick with ice and chilly with Winter air.

I liked it that way; I never was a huge fan of snow. Too cold for my taste.

Aki walked alongside me down the sidewalk, her arms crossed in order to keep her body warmth well insulated, as well as to send off a signal to me that she really wasn't in the mood to talk.

Yet, I couldn't resist.

"Do you know any nice jewelry stores?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't go off on me.

"Mhm." replied Aki with a quick nod.

"Doko?" I asked.

"Just up ahead."

Of course, the only one who was ever able to lead a conversation with Aki that lasted more that two minutes, was Yusei. After all, Aki wasn't exactly a social person. Although, Mikage had some recent successes with getting Aki to talk to her...

"Mikage's a nice person." said Aki from out of nowhere.

I stared at her for a moment, startled by her sudden statement.

"I know." I said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"I hope you're not just wanting to marry her for sex." said Aki bluntly.

"I'm not."

"If you ask me, she's marrying below what she deserves." continued Aki.

I shot a glare at her, feeling anger rise within me. But I suppressed it, not wanting start a fight with her - especially since she could probably, much to my embarrassment, kick my ass.

"You talk as if we're already engaged. I haven't even asked her to marry me yet - I don't even know if she'll accept or not." I said through gritted teeth.

"She'll say yes."

"What makes you think that?" I said, casting my eyes over to her.

"Because she loves you," she said simply, walking briskly in front of me.

I stopped for a moment, watching Aki walk on without me.

She certainly was an odd girl.

"Are you coming?" said Aki irritably, glancing back at me.

"Mhm? Yes - Sumimasen." I said, snapping out of my thoughts and catching up to her.

"We're almost there." said Aki to me after I was at her side again, pointing ahead to a sign that said "Jueri." on it. I only nodded to her.

We entered into the store together, first noticing the many pompous Christmas decorations that adorned the walls and ceilings of the room.

"Overdone much?" I said quietly to Aki, my eyes scanning the room.

"Mhm." mumbled Aki.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Welcome to "Jueri", how may I help you?" said the female clerk from the counter.

"We're looking for rings." I said plainly. The woman nodded and directed us to the left of the shop, to where Aki and I immediately headed.

I looked over the various rings by myself for a few minutes, without any idea on which one to pick.

"Any advice?" I asked Aki after a while.

"Hm. There are five things you need to remember when buying a ring; color, clarity, cut, carat, and cost." replied Aki.

"Explanation please?"

Aki rolled her eyes and mumbled under breath.

"You first want pay attention the color of the diamond - The diamond should be white, not gray. Clarity is also important though; You don't want a murky diamond. Then, there's the cut; The shape of the diamond. The cut should be unique and nicely done. Next the is the carat of the diamond; The diamond should be at least 1/4 of a carat. Lastly, cost. The actual cost of the ring itself should not be cheap, but it needs to stay in your budget at the same time." explained Aki.

I stared at Aki blankly. Her explanation had been clear, but I wasn't quite able to comprehend it all.

"Baka." said Aki, turning to look into the glass case.

I narrowed my eyes at her, but didn't say anything, and too turned to look into case again.

My eyes scanned over the jewelry for second time until they stopped at one platinum ring with a modest, but breathtaking diamond.

"What about that one?" I asked, pointing to it.

Aki slowly cast her gaze over to it, examining it.

"It's very nice." she said plainly.

"Would Mikage like it?"

"Hn." mumbled Aki.

"Is that a "Yes" or a "No"?"

"I don't know. She's your girlfriend, not mine."

"But you're female, I'm not."

Aki remained silent, only staring at the ring in thought.

"Let me rephrase the question: Would you have liked it if Yusei had proposed to you with it?"

"...I would have been satisfied."

That was a good enough answer for me.

"Fine then. I'll take it."

* * *

**Translations**

Hai - Yes

Doko - Where?

Sumimasen - Sorry

Jueri - Jewelry (RT)

Ohayou Gozaimasu - Good Morning (Formal)

Baka - Idiot/Fool

* * *

Lucarly: Hm. Sorry it was shorter than the last one. And sorry it wasn't too exciting - It mostly just focused out the rough relationship between Jack and Aki. Yet, another conflict.

Aki: Good for you. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucarly: NOOOOOO! I'm falling behind schedule! -Insert major freakout scene here-

Aki: That didn't take long for your schedule to fail.

Lucarly: -is sobbing-

Aki: (Sighs) Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Miracles Chapter 3**

**Aki's POV**

_**Later that evening...**_

* * *

I entered into the home of my family (Well...What I considered to be my family...) and felt the warmth of the inside wash over my cold body from the frigid air of Neo Domino.

"Aki-chan! You're back!" exclaimed Rua, bounding into the room with his usual silly grin.

"Hello Rua." I said simply, taking off my coat and hanging it.

"Ruka and Yusei and I have just started decorating the Christmas tree if you want to help!"

"Hm." I mumbled thoughtlessly in response.

Rua stared at me for a moment, before shrugging and running off to continue his work on the tree.

"Ah - Aki-chan. Okaeri nasa," said my husband, strolling into the room as Rua left and kissing me briefly on the lips ", I'm sorry we started decorating without you. Rua was anxious to, and Ruka seemed interested in starting as well."

"I see. Wakarimasu...You say Ruka seemed interested?" I asked curiously.

Since the death of her parents, Ruka lost nearly all enthusiasm in doing things; dueling, eating, talking...It frightened me. Of course, things started getting better with her once she got settled into a steady lifestyle with Yusei and I as her guardians.

"Mhm." said Yusei, nodding his head ", her eyes seemed to light up a little bit when Rua brought it up - Only for a moment, but-"

"It really is fine. I need to start making dinner anyway." I said, putting my finger to his lips and leaning toward him, making him blush a tiny bit.

"R-right." he said, his cheeks still tinted pink.

I chuckled a bit, and leaned my head on his shoulder, feeling his warmth enter my still-cold body.

"You know Yusei, you really are something...We've been married for almost a year, and you still get flustered when we get intimate." I said nuzzeling into his neck.

"I'm sorry."

"Iie, it's not a bad thing. I think it's cute." I said, breaking away from him and heading into the kitchen.

As I began to pull out various cooking instruments, I glanced up at the clock, which read 4:38 P.M.

That meant Mikage and Jack would arrive in a little less than half a hour...

* * *

The smells of curry began to fill the room when I heard the front door in the other room open, followed by a series of greetings; which I presumed meant the guest couple had come.

It wasn't long before I could hear Mikage's heels clicking against the tile of kitchen floor, approaching me from behind.

"Konban wa, Aki-san." said Mikage in an affable tone.

"Konban wa." I said glancing backward and giving small smile.

I always liked Mikage - She was a sweet woman. And she always saw the better in people - Including myself.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked, standing beside me.

I hesitated. It wasn't right for me to have her help with dinner since Yusei had invited her and Jack to spend Christmas eve with us...

"Mikage-san, I don't think-" I began before I was cut off.

"-I insist." said Mikage.

I laughed inwardly. It was always like Mikage to want to somehow, in some way, give assistance to others - She became uneasy if she didn't.

"Well...I suppose you could cut up some vegetables..." I said, giving in.

Mikage only smiled, and pulled her shoulder-length hair into a ponytail before beginning to wash her hands.

"It was really kind of you to invite Jack and I over..." said Mikage, trying to make conversation.

"It's nothing. Anyway...How are you and Jack doing?" I asked, casting my gaze over at her.

I truly was interested in knowing how they were; Especially if Jack was proposing to her tomorrow. Though I honestly believed Mikage deserved much better that Jack, she seemed very happy with him, so...

"We're fine - At least I think we are..." said Mikage, her voice trailing off.

"Nani?"

"Jack seems to be really...nervous lately. I always ask if there's something wrong but he consistently says he's fine." explained Mikage.

I felt myself relax; It made perfect sense to me why Jack might be antsy around Mikage. He was, after all, about to pop the big question.

"I wouldn't worry about it." I said simply.

"Hm. What about you and Yusei? I mean with everything going on with the twins and all..." asked Mikage.

"Yusei and I are doing well - The stress of the twins' situation hasn't been any sort of an impediment on our marriage."

"That's good to hear. I think it's really wonderful what you and Yusei have done for them...Taking care of them when their parents died, giving them the support they need...Plus, it must be hard for you two to see the condition Ruka is in. She was such a nice girl, so cheerful..."

"Ruka's getting better. Being in a stable situation is good for her. All the legal fights Yusei and I had to go through to get guardianship of her and her brother were probably really stressful for her. I think Rua and their friends, Tenpei and Rally, helped her through all that chaos the most though."

"I see...You know, you'd make a really good mother - You're so observant." commented Mikage.

"Yusei says that a lot."

"Nani?"

"Yusei thinks I'd be a good mother."

"You would be." persisted Mikage.

"I don't think so...I guess I'll find out soon though." I said, my voice getting quieter.

"Hm?"

"You see...Yusei's been pestering me about having kids of our own for awhile now - but I always tell him we have to wait until Ruka's situation improves...You know, cause I want the main focus of our lives to be on returning her to her normal self right now. So when it comes to physical intimacy for Yusei and I, we stay on the safe side by using condoms..." I said, stopping what I was doing and looking directly at Mikage "...but, you know...condoms aren't always 100% safe..."

Mikage's eyes widened slightly.

"Aki, are you saying...?" she said, sounding slightly bewildered.

I paused for a moment and bent down to one of the lower kitchen drawers, pulling out a small, rectangular box from it before handing it to Mikage.

"Open it." I said softly.

Mikage looked at me and blinked before lifting the velvet top off of the box and pulling out a white stick.

"Do you know what it is?" I asked her.

"This...is a pregnancy test." she said in almost a whisper, her lips curving into a small smile.

"What does it read?"

"Positive."

"Exactly."

"Oh, Aki - Congratulations!" she said happily, her smile growing larger.

Her bright disposition about my current state could only make me smile a little bit - Mikage had that sort of effect on people that could make any stressful or dreary situation seem better.

"I plan on giving it to him tomorrow..." I said quietly.

"He doesn't know yet?" she questioned.

"No. I only recently found out myself. I'm only about two months along..."

"So it's your Christmas present to him?"

"Hai. It...Well, I couldn't think of anything better to give him."

"He'll love it. I'm sure of it."

I cast my gaze to the ground and shifted uncomfortably.

"I hope so..."

* * *

**Tranlastions**

Okaeri nasa - Welcome home.

Wakarimasu - I understand.

Konban wa - Good evening.

Iie - No.

Hai - Yes.

* * *

Lucarly: Oooh, so Aki's pregnant, hm? This is going to be interesting...As soon as I catch up on my writing!

Aki: ...Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucarly: I failed. I can't keep up. It's not going to be finished before Christmas.

Aki: Boo hoo.

Lucarly: ...I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Miracles - Chapter 4**

**Yusei's POV**

**_Christmas morning_**

* * *

"Yusei! Yusei! Get up! It's Christmas!" cried the voice of Rua that seemed far away from me.

I cracked my eyes open to see the young boy bounding up and down excitedly at my bedside. I groaned, sitting up and stretching before looking at overly-excited child.

"Alright, I'm up - Is your sister awake?" I asked him sleepily.

"Uh-huh! She is!" said Rua pointing the doorway to which Ruka stood shyly. I smiled a bit upon seeing her.

"Okay, okay...Go on downstairs and grab your stockings. Aki and I will be down in a few..." I said to them, smiling.

Both Rua and Ruka no longer believed in Santa Clause - but Aki and I still filled their stockings, and put Christmas presents under the tree...Purely because it was fun for us all. And anything that could potentially bring a smile to Ruka's face was worth doing...

"Aki, it's morning." I said, reaching over to the other side of the bed and gently brushing her long bangs out of her face. Aki moaned and shifted a bit in place - She never exactly was a morning person.

"Come on Aki..."I said, edging over to her and kissing her on the forehead. Aki sighed and sat up slowly, rubbing her temples.

"Gomen...I'm not feeling well...You go on without me." she said tiredly. I blinked and examined her for a moment, noticing that she definately looked a little green...

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern.

"Just having some nausea..." she said flatly.

"You aren't getting the flu, are you?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" I asked suspiciously. She sounded awfully sure of herself...

"Positive. Just go downstairs with the twins and I'll join you when I feel better..." she said, giving me a weak smile.

I stared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Alright, you win. Feel better, okay?" I said, standing up and smiling down at her.

"Mhm." she said, nodding and turning her head to face away from me. I rubbed her back sympathetically for a breif moment before heading downstairs to be greeted by the ever-exuberant Rua.

"Alright! You're finally here Yusei!...Where's Aki?" asked the boy, looking behind me for her.

"She's...not feeling well..." I said to him, my voice trailing off slightly. I felt bad that our first Christmas together as married couple landed her sick in bed...Especially when we had such a pleasant surprise for the twins...

"Hm? Hey, Yusei, is something wrong?" asked Rua, waving his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hm? Sumimasen, I was just thinking..." I said, smiling a bit at the younger boy. Rua stared ar me for a moment and then shrugged.

"Can we start opening gifts?" he asked after a moment.

"Sure..."

"Awesome! Come one, me n' Ruka got you and Aki something cool! Oh, but maybe we should wait for Aki to come down..." said Rua, looking slightly disappointed.

"Oh..yeah, we should." I said, touched. I couldn't believe that and Rua and Ruka gone out and bought something for my wife and I...Especially Ruka...

"Well...I got something that's for Ruka too!" said the boy, going over to the tree, pulling out a gift from under it, and handing the gift to the said girl. Ruka look surprised but carefully took the gift from him, staring at it.

"Go on, open it!" said Rua, nudging her. Ruka glanced her brother and blinked before slowly pulling off the ribbon and tearing off the wrapping paper. Underneath it all was a doll, but not just any doll; It was a doll of her favorite duel monster, Kuribon.

Upon examining the gift, Ruka did something that I had not seen her do in a long time - She smiled, and then pulled her brother into a tight hug. Now I really wished Aki was here. She would've been absolutely thrilled to see the scene that was unfolding.

Then, as if on cue, Aki descended from down the staircase - just in time to see the hug between the two siblings.

"What's going on here?..." whispered Aki, sitting beside me.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully ", but I love it."

"I haven't seen her so...happy...for such a long time." she commented, her voice still hushed.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" putting my arm around her and pulling her closer.

"Mhm." she said, leaning her head on my shoulder.

After a moment, Ruka broke away from Rua and also pulled out a gift from under tree, giving it to him.

"F-for me?" asked Rua, surprised. Ruka nodded.

Rua grinned at her, and quickly tore open the present to find a box full of expensive candies that were shaped like duel monsters - Many of them in Rua's deck.

"Wow! Ruka, this is so cool!" said Rua, now the one to be hugging her.

I smiled and squeezed Aki's hand, thrilled that Ruka was allowing others to make physical contact with her.

"Ah - Aki! Are you feeling better?" asked Rua, noticing her with me after breaking the second hug with his sister.

"Hai." said Aki softly, smiling a bit.

"Great! Now we can give you our present!" said Rua, glancing over at Ruka, who nodded.

"You got us a present?" questioned Aki, looking surprised.

"Of course we did!" said Rua happily, handing us a small box ", be careful, it's fragile."

Aki and I exchanged glances before she opened the box and gasped upon looking at was inside. Aki then delicately pulled out a glass star with a rose engraved on it, smiling.

"It's beautiful..." she said, at a loss for other words.

"H-how did you guys get it?" I asked, as Aki handed the object to me to examine.

Rua blushed.

"Er - Well, I saw in the store awhile back and thought it would perfect for you two...Y'know, since you're married and all...So I came home and told Ruka and we started saving money together..." said Rua, still flustered.

"That's so thoughtful of you two..." said Aki sweetly, which was uncommon for her.

"I-It's nothing! We really wanted to do it for you guys!" said Rua, boy-ishly making up excuses for his and Ruka's act of kindness.

"Well...We have something exciting for you two as well." I said, casting my gaze over at Aki, winking at her.

"Right...I'll go get him..." said Aki, standing up and heading off into the kitchen. Within a few minutes, she came back with a little brown ball of fur in her arms...

Except it moved.

And made noises.

"You got us a puppy!" cried Rua happily as Aki handed the young dog to him.

"Can we trust you to take care of him?" I asked.

"Of course you can!" said Rua, giving the puppy over to Ruka. The puppy then barked and licked Ruka on the face, making her laugh.

Aki and I stared at the girl in pure shock - This was the first time Ruka had laughed since the death of her parents. Even Rua stared at his sister, who seemed completely oblivious as to why everyone had their eyes glued to her.

"Er - Wow..." said Rua, his eyes traveling back over to Aki and I "...Thanks so much for the puppy! It really is an awesome present! I totally wasn't expecting it!"

Aki seemed to flinch upon hearing the word "expecting", but didn't say anything. I stared at her for a moment, baffled by her behavior.

"Aki...Is something wrong?" I asked her concernedly.

The twins stopped playing with the puppy for a brief moment, their eyes, even the puppy's, on her. Aki cast her eyes around the room, examining everyone, before sighing.

"Well...I wasn't going give this to you until our personal gift exchange tonight, Yusei...But...Since I'm cornered, I might as well just give it to you now." said Aki, pulling out a small, velvet box from her back-pocket and handing it to me.

I took the rectangular box into my hands and only stared at it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your Christmas gift." she said simply.

I turned me attention back to her gift, and slowly pulled of the top, bringing out a white stick. My eyes played over it for a moment, and I quickly figured out that it was a pregnancy test.

I felt my breath get caught in my throat upon this revelation as I turned the test over to read that it was...

Positive.

I dropped the test in shock, turning my head slowly to look at Aki, who was smiling weakly at me.

In that instant, I pinned Aki to the ground and kissed her deeply - Forgetting that the twins were even there.

"You're pregnant!" I cried to her to happily as I broke the kiss.

"I am." she said, smiling slightly.

"So your illness earlier, that was-"

"-The run-of-the-mill morning sickness, yes." finished Aki for me.

"Uh, you know, we are here." said Rua, waving his hand slightly.

"Oh Rua, let them have their moment..." said Ruka quietly, sending her brother a glare.

Suddenly, the whole room went silent. Ruka had just spoken - For the first time in eight months.

It was a miracle.

The baby was a miracle.

The whole day was a miracle.

* * *

**Translations**

Gomen/Sumimasen - Sorry

Hai - yes

* * *

Lucarly: Wow...Long chapter...Full of lots of stuff...Ruka's talking...Yusei knows..Next chapter is Jack's proposal...

Aki: ...Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucarly: Ugh...I'm having writer's block...and I'm forcing myself to write...It's miserable. So I hope this chapter doesn't sound so...blegh...In any case, The majority of this chapter is how Mikage and Jack came to be a couple and then it'll lead up to his proposal. Yay you.

Aki: Yay me.

Lucarly: ...

Aki: ...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

* * *

**Miracles - Chapter 5**

**Mikage's POV**

**_Christmas evening_**

* * *

It never ceases to amaze me how far two people can come in what feels like such a short amount of time.

When I first met Jack five years ago, I didn't think of him as much more than a very handsome man. As time went on though, I grew to admire him for his great self-esteem and confidence - something I never had. Soon enough, I suppose you could say I had a sort of infatuation for him.

Then he lost to Yusei for the first time. No one except him, Godwin, Jeager, Akutsu and I were aware of it, but it absolutely crushed him. It hurt me a lot to see him so upset. He lost interest in dueling for awhile, and often yelled at others - including myself. I think most women would be driven away by this - I'm sure I would be too...

If it weren't for that one night he was sitting on the sofa, his face hanging low in his hands. He wasn't crying, but it was quite obvious to me he was upset. I was completely unsure of what to do or say - I didn't want to leave him alone in such a state, but at the same time, I didn't want to do anything that would upset him further.

I ended up coming to the decision of taking a risk with the latter.

So I sat simply sat beside him and rested my head on his shoulder, running my hand over his back comfortingly - It was the first romantic gesture I ever made to him.

He didn't yell. He didn't push me away. He didn't even really seem to realize I was there. Still, he allowed me to be there with him, comforting him.

And that's when I fell in love with Jack Atlas.

I can't say the same for him though - He barely showed any sort of romantic interest in me until after the whole Signer fiasco three years ago.

We were walking through the streets of Neo Domino together, on purely platonic business for Godwin, when I must of subconsciously rubbed my hand against his. I hadn't realized I had done so until he took my hand into his, mistaking my accidental contact with him for an indication that I wanted him to hold my hand.

Of course, I wasn't complaining - Just surprised that he had taken the initiative.

But then, the next day, he acted as if nothing had happened - Typical Jack.

It wasn't the last time we had shared any romantic contact though. Every once in awhile, we'd be off holding hands again in public, as if we actually were a couple - Only for Jack to pretend there was nothing going on between us the next day.

It was disheartening.

However, I soon realized that Jack and my "Fling days" grew more in frequency, and that each time he would seem to grow more comfortable with doing different things with me. There were times when I would be sitting on his lap, sleeping on his shoulder, or he'd be resting his head on my lap.

Still, nothing remained constant. There were days I thought that we'd we surely get together, and days I thought that there was no way it could work out.

Then he kissed me for the first time.

From that point on, we finally had a steady relationship. He never actually referred to me as his girlfriend, or said that we were dating - I just assumed we were, since we acted like it.

Eventually, he asked me to move in to his newly bought apartment with him. I was surprised to say in the least, since he never gave any sort of hint that we were entering into a more serious relationship, but I accepted.

Although, I guess I really shouldn't have been so shocked that we were suddenly becoming more intimate - Jack never was one to use words to describe where "we" stood, just actions.

In fact, he never once told me he loved me - I again just assumed he did. Moreover, it made sense to me that he was with me for love and not anything else.

I didn't think he was with me because of my attractiveness. Actually, he only made reference to my physical appearance once one morning when he told me he thought I looked pretty with long hair.

Nor did I think he was with me for sex. In fact, sex was a rare occurrence between us. I sort of like it that way, not because I didn't love him enough, or because I wasn't comfortable with it, just that I wasn't exactly keen on risking pregnancy out of wedlock. Still, there came those once in blue moon nights when he'd come into the bedroom, kiss me on the neck, and then we'd be making love under the sheets within minutes.

Most of the time though, we'd just sleep together with me curled into his chest and him having one arm wrapped around me.

In recent weeks though, I noticed he had grown increasingly more nervous whenever we were together...His kisses were hesitant, his muscles became tense whenever I touched him, but whenever I asked him what was wrong, he always replied with "Nothing."

I remained concerned though and eventually went to Aki for her thoughts; which were that I shouldn't be too worried. Though I'm not sure why she was confident that everything would be fine, I trusted her enough to try dropping my concerns.

The fire crackled loudly in the fireplace as Jack sat in a chair facing it, shuffling nervously through his deck. Though he was no longer king, he often entered tournaments to win money in light of supporting him and I.

I watched him from the doorway, estranged that he had picked up such a habit of nervousness. I sighed after a moment, and approached him, bringing myself onto his lap. As if on cue, he immediately became tense as I wrapped my arms around his neck intimately.

"Jack...What's wrong? You've been like this for awhile now..." I asked him, looking up into his violet eyes, which were avoiding mine.

"Acting like what?" he said, trying to act totally oblivious to his own apprehension.

"Like this...You seem so stressed...So nervous..."

"I'm fine." he said, looking away

"You don't seem fine...Jack, look at me." I pleaded.

Jack said nothing for a moment, his eyes still away from me.

"Mikage, have I ever told you that I love you?" he asked me quietly.

I blinked, taken aback by his question.

"Nani?" I asked.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" he repeated.

I blinked again, perplexed by his question.

"Iie, I can't recall that you have..."

"Well, I do. Sumimasen, that's a cheap way of getting out of saying it..."

"Jack, what're you-" I began to ask before he cut me off

"-No, just hear me out the whole way through." said Jack sternly. I only nodded incredulously.

Jack then took in a deep breath before standing up with me and taking my hands into his as he looked directly into my eyes.

"Mikage Sagiri...I love you. Iie, that's not even fair for me to say. I love you so, so much that I can't even put in words. I know I have trouble showing it most of the time, but you have to believe me, I do. God, I sound like such a tart..." said Jack, his voice trailing off.

I was nearly shocked speechless. Never, had Jack been so openly direct with me.

"Iie, you're fine..." I said after struggling to find my voice. Jack nodded and took another breath before continuing.

"And while I'm at it...I might as well tell you that I think you are so damn beautiful - And you don't even realize it. You know, I've been with other attractive women before, but none of them can even compare to you. And of all those women, I have never felt so strongly for anyone as much as you. And that's why..." said Jack, stopping for a moment to fumble with something in his pocket. He finally pulled out a tiny, velvet box and opened it to reveal a ring with a stunning white diamond on it.

I gasped aloud upon the sight of it, and fell back into the chair in pure disbelief as he proceeded to get down on one knee.

"...I want you to be my wife."

I stared at him for a moment, the words not having registered in my mind yet.

"J-Jack, I-I'd be thrilled...Or...I-I...I don't know what to say." I stuttered, still in shock.

"Just a simple "Yes" or "No" would do. Though, I prefer the former..." said Jack, giving me a weak smile.

"I...Yes, Jack. Yes!" I said happily, kissing him fully on the lips. Jack, caught up in the moment, swept me off my feet, returning the kiss.

After we broke apart, Jack whispered airily into my ear:

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Translations**

Nani? - What?

Iie - No

Sumimasen - Sorry

* * *

Lucarly: Well...That wasn't as bad as I thought it would. I hope everyone enjoyed it...Everyone have a Merry Christmas, m'kay? Next chapter is the last...

Aki: Finally. Please review...


	6. Chapter 6

Lucarly: Well, here's the last chapter to this short Christmas series.

Aki: ...Christmas was yesterday.

Lucarly: Well...Perfect then!

Aki: ...Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Miracles - Chapter 6**

**Ruka's POV**

_**The day after Christmas.**_

* * *

"Ruka-chan, It's so wonderful to hear you speaking again!" said Yanagi, bending down to my level and smiling.

I resisted rolling my eyes. I had heard the same sentence at least ten other times today - Yusei and Aki were having a get-together with all their friends, so plenty of people were here to excite themselves over the fact that I was now speaking.

I simply smiled and nodded to him, turning away to go find Rua, Rally, and Tenpei.

As I made my way through the various groups of people, I saw all three of them listening to a story Crow was telling.

"And then the - Hey! Ruka-chan!" said Crow, standing up before coming over to me and sweeping me up off my feet.

"Hello Crow-san." I said quietly, smiling.

"Wow - Look who's talking!" chuckled Crow, setting me back down on the floor "It's good to know you didn't bust that little voicebox of yours."

"Mhm." I nodded, slightly irritated that the subject had been brought up yet again.

"Ah - Ruka-chan! Crow-san was just telling us a story called "The Christmas Carol." " said Rua excitedly.

"Oh?" I said, raising my eyebrows quizzically "And what would that be about?"

"It's a story about a man named Ebenezer Scrooge who hates Christmas. Would you like to join us?" asked Tenpei.

I hesitated.

"I'm not sure I-" I began before I was cut off.

"-You could sit next to me..." said Rally shyly, blushing a bit.

I too blushed upon hearing his offer, and slowly nodded, sitting beside him. Saiga, who had observed the scene, smiled a bit and said quietly so that only Rally and I could hear:

"Ah, young love..."

Both Rally and I shot a glare at him, but otherwise ignored him as we listened to the rest of Crow's story.

"Great story Crow." said Yusei as he and Aki approached Crow after finishing the story.

"Heh heh...Arigatou...So, is the news true? Rumor has been goin' around tonight that you two will have an extra pair of feet here in several months." said Crow, looking somewhat sly.

Yusei chuckled slightly.

"Hai - It's true." said Yusei, putting his arm around his wife.

"Well, well! Congratulations! I can't wait to see the little guy - or girl." said Crow, smiling.

"You're pregnant?" asked Jack, who had overheard the conversation from nearby.

"Mhm - Didn't Mikage tell you?" asked Aki, looking over at him.

"Iie." said Jack, glancing over at Mikage beside him, who blushed.

"Sumimasen - It must have slipped my mind. My head has sort of been in the clouds all day..." said Mikage, slightly embarrassed.

"Hm? Oh - That's right. You're engaged to Jack now, aren't you?" inquired Aki.

"H-Hai." she said, smiling shyly and looking up at her fiancé.

"Whoa - This is news to me! I didn't know you and Mikage-san were getting hitched!" laughed Crow, glancing at Jack.

"I proposed yesterday." said Jack in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well - I suppose that deserves some congratulations too. Now, can I hope to expect some kids from you two as well? You know how I love the little tots." teased Crow, smiling.

Both Jack and Mikage turned scarlet red, but nodded nonetheless. Rua rolled his eyes and turned to Rally, Tenpei, and I before saying:

"Come on...Let's go outside, adult talk bores me."

We all agreed.

* * *

The cold air washed over me as I stepped outside alongside my friends and brother.

"Ugh, I don't understand why they always talk about marriage and babies and stuff...What's the big deal about it?" rambled Rua senselessly.

"It's very important to them - It should be too." I said quietly, " I mean, think about it. Mikage and Jack have decided to spend the rest of their lives together. And Yusei and Aki are preparing to bring new life into the world...."

"Huh...I guess I never thought of it that way... So it's sort of like how you talking is really, really important to us?" asked Rua.

I blushed.

"Don't say stupid things Rua..." I said, flustered.

"I don't think it's stupid." commented Tenpei.

"Yeah, we're all so glad that you're speaking again." added Rally.

"Oh, you guys..." I said, smiling shyly.

"What made you find your voice again anyway?" asked Tenpei.

I shrugged.

"Oh...Just being a witness I suppose." I said.

"A witness to what?" questioned Rally.

I smiled and laughed a bit before saying:

"A Christmas miracle."

* * *

**Translations**

Iie - No

Hai - Yes

Sumimasen - Sorry

* * *

Lucarly: Wow...That...sucked. I'm sorry.

Aki: You should be ashamed of yourself...Please review.


End file.
